


夜访

by VSAstarshipUnknown



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Prison Sex, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSAstarshipUnknown/pseuds/VSAstarshipUnknown
Summary: 关于占有欲，渴望集结于一身的纠结。





	夜访

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：古格

“什么症状？”  
“脉搏心跳时常出现间歇性衰弱的症状，夜晚十点到十二点间会有呼吸急促，心脏绞痛的临床反应。”  
“之前有过这样的症状吗？”  
“根据我有意识时期的计数，已经发生了三次。第三次与前两次的发病症状的差别仅有百分之九点三七，唯一不同的区别在于疼痛强度与严重程度均加强了百分之三点二一。”  
“有服用过什么药物吗？”  
“服用过硝酸酯类药品有一个星期，在服用之前已经确保过血压正常，没有头痛现象。然后第二次发病情况依旧没有好转。换成β受体阻断剂，没有成效。”  
“病例上有提到过你的病因吗？”  
“有...”  
“是什么？”  
“一场错误的感情摧毁了我。”  
01  
Spock站在街角回望街头的拥堵，纽约的冬天还在下雪，似乎比西伯利亚从东北刮向西南的寒流还要冷，但那仅是错觉而已，他只是体温比正常人要高得多，对温度的变化也敏感得多。  
Uhura穿得比他少很多，大胆，热辣，奔放，很典型的美国女孩。女性的细腻和男性的勇气她都有，有时Spock会觉得她更像头母狮，这是一种比喻，不过很贴切。  
“然后，我们接下来要去哪？”  
“由你决定，女士。”  
“天，想要约你出来可不容易。Spock教授，你今天要少说多做。明白吗？”她对他说话的时候还拨弄了两下手套上的珍珠纽扣。  
“我不明白你为什么要让我减少说话的次数？鉴于我们在学校里有很多共同话题，而且我们言论自由。”  
Uhura翻了个白眼，戴上耳套护住自己的耳朵，“好吧，你的言论自由。前提我只希望你不要再谈起那些失落的语种，这是圣诞假期，不是学年假。别毁了它，Spock，拜托。”  
“根据书中所描写的:两个人相处时多讨论一些共同语言会有助于一段感情的发展。”  
她转过身，戏谑和好奇直白地摆在脸上，“你看的是什么书？”  
“《恋爱圣经》，Scott他们建议我读一读。在我花了大概0.87个小时读完这本包括序言一共有14563个字的书籍后，得出了一个令我困惑的结论。”  
“什么？”  
“人类之间的男女关系超乎我想象的不合逻辑，Uhura。”  
“但那不是今天的重点，好吗？”  
“Uhura，我不懂...”  
马尾干净利落地甩出弧度，把Spock的困惑堵了回去，Spock察觉到有雪花飘进了他的衣领，虽然外套的领子已经竖起，毛衣的高领也护住了他的脖子，但是那由水蒸气和尘埃杂质构成的脆弱而冰冷的晶体物质穿透毛细纤维触碰到他的皮肤，湿润而且寒冷，令他忍不住颤栗。圣诞节，一个迎来了Spock人生转折的节日。他的脚步停留在广告牌下，足迹消失在脚下融化的雪水中。  
有时候调头的那一瞬间可能是高速公路的弯道，也可能是山顶上滚落石子的悬崖。

“你喜欢她吗？”  
“用‘爱’来表达或许更为贴切。还有，医生，是‘他’。”  
“好的，我还真是有些诧异，不过这没有关系。那么，他喜欢或者爱你吗？”  
“通过他的行为以及眼神反馈给我的信息是:两者皆是否定的。”  
“你在暗恋他？还是说...”  
“否定的，我们已经发生过性关系，直到目前我们也依旧沉迷于这种关系，并渴望持续下去，直到他找到下一个性伴侣。”  
“那你享受这种关系吗？”  
“显而易见。”  
“我们来换个话题中心。好吗？没意见我就问了？”  
“没有，医生。我十分迫切地向您寻求帮助，所以我一定详细地告诉你我所知道的一切。”  
“很好，感谢你的信任，先生。我冒昧的问一句，他在认识你之前是否与他人进行过性爱活动？”  
“据我所知，在我之前，他的私生活非常糟糕。用人类的话说就是，‘烂的像坨屎’那种。”

 

我的手机 2017/7/14 12:02:06

02  
Jim醒来时还以为自己身边躺着的是某个酒店的“客房特殊服务”，他眯着眼睛颇有些狼狈地爬下床，他的上半身被深红色的吻痕与青紫色的伤痕覆盖，从床上站起来的时候，从大腿根处传来一股黏糊糊的感觉，随便摸了一把屁股，手上沾满了乳白色的浊液。Jim握紧了拳头，液体沿着手指之间的缝隙挤了出来，他还没天真到以为这玩意是牛奶的地步，他被人爆屁眼了。  
心烦意乱间拿起钱包抽几张钞票就要扔回床上，结果被一只手捉住。从皮肤相触的地方传来的热量让他的脑袋一下子就如同浸了冷水一样清醒了不少，他看着那双漆黑的眼睛带着愠怒，心脏忐忑地乱跳。  
“我可以将你的行为理解成人类习惯性的用钱来解决问题吗？”  
aoh，Jim听见自己的腓腹，小尖又发脾气了。他松开了两个人的手，但是Spock的手很快缠上了他的左手臂，Jim顺势滚回了他的怀里，用金黄色毛绒绒的脑袋蹭着Spock的胸毛，痒痒的，像是小猫爪挠过一样。Spock翻过Jim的身子，倾身吻了上去，啃噬着甜美的唇瓣。不得不承认 他已经沦陷了。  
“所以，你这是在向我撒娇以求免受即将遭受的皮肉之苦。”  
Jim肯定这句不害臊的陈述句是从一个瓦肯人嘴中说出来的，他还没聋。“那么，你愿意宽恕我吗？”  
没有人能拒绝那双眼睛，婴儿蓝色的眼睛，即使在主人落魄时也高傲到了极致，在床上时更是魅惑诱人。眼睛上湿漉漉的水雾蒙住了Spock的理智，这更是燃烧他激情的炽热火焰，他差一点就要在一场席卷所有不符合逻辑事物的大火中自焚。  
Spock需要Jim，需要这个妖精，但是他的工作即将在三十七分钟零五秒后开始，这也就意味着:他不会独占这个妖精太久。  
他的渴望占据着大脑，却还是被理智逼退，仓皇地躲藏在小小的神经元里，等待着下一个能够独占Jim的夜晚，占有欲扩张至四肢，连带着手脚也变得不受控制。

“有考虑过要继续发展这段关系吗？”  
“有，但最终还是放弃了。我计算出的成功率很低，不到百分之五。”  
“他遇到你后是否还会找别人，嗯，你懂我的意思，对吧？”  
“我曾经跟踪过他，除了发现他有一名同样也是医生的好友，还有他经常会惹来麻烦的体质。我总是偷偷地帮他把麻烦摆平，最后还是会被他发现。”Spock低头叹息了一声，“他很聪明，医生，我觉得我们的大脑彼此相配。”  
“你是说你们都很聪明？还是说，你的脑回路只有他能懂？”  
“肯定的。”  
03  
“得了吧，cupcake，你可以再叫点人来，这样才公平。”Jim亲昵地拍了拍那个壮汉的脸，这让躲在角落里的Spock嫉妒地发疯，他们在一起的时候Jim从来没这样对他，就算那时两人做的是比拍拍脸更加亲密的事，但Spock心中的不平衡感像是人类误食了鱼刺卡在喉咙里一样让他非常不舒服。Jim的嚣张简直就是与生俱来的本能，铭刻在骨子里的高傲希望他能完全摆脱他父亲给予他的头冠，他选择了将那份血洗的荣誉践踏，然后再把它捞起来。Spock懂Jim的感受，一如他拒绝父亲给自己的瓦肯式安排一样。  
“这是不符合逻辑的。”他把这句话放在心里默念，  
然后他看见Jim被其中一个人打了脸，他的头摔在吧台上，有几个杯子被撞倒，掉在地上摔得稀巴烂，声音噼里啪啦让人呲毛。Jim不在乎，他倒是想让暴风雨来得更猛烈些，只不过身边站着一位不仅手无缚鸡之力而且还老是咋哇乱叫的女士，这让他有点腾不开地方。有人从后背禁锢住他，但是被Jim当床垫压在地上。  
Spock压低帽沿挡住自己的脸，把身材最高大的撂倒在桌面上用瓦肯掐掐晕，小心地移动到Jim附近想要保护他。  
“嘿，出头鸟，你想罩着这个欠揍的小子？”剩下的三个人极尽模仿恐怖电影里的反派角色，自以为惟妙惟肖，却是没有丝毫的威慑力。Jim还是很烦这群人的，但自从遇见Spock后  
他的业余生活几乎是在床上度过的。工作时间唯一的乐子，也就是这群闲来无事随便逛的傻X。  
Spock站在两方中间，背后是Jim怀疑的视线，对面是挑衅的怒火。他把Spock并没有在打斗中获得任何发泄的快感，这是违背和平旨意的行为，他仅仅是面对自己的伴侣被人欺辱而采取了正当的传统的瓦肯式的行为。哪怕Jim并不肯定。  
“够了，Spock，住手。”就在他快要失去冷静的同时，Jim飞快地扑倒他的怀里，但是那只不安分的手却准确地定位了他胯下的巨物并迅速地攥在手里，Spock小声地吸气，他担心太过迅速的勃起会让Jim害怕。  
“放手，Jim。”  
“你先答应我你不会再动他们。”  
“为什么？”Spock觉得自己受到了精神上的伤害，“他们先动了手打了你，我们的这种行为可以说是正当防御。”伤害你即是伤害了我甚至更甚，Spock把最后的话咽了回去，视线集中在Jim脸上泛红的区域。他已经考虑好在星际学院任职期间要利用教职工特权享受一些特权阶级应有的待遇。冲动在他这个年纪是在所难免的，哪怕是瓦肯人。不过还好，Jim就在这里。

“你之前的那个女朋友呢？”  
“我们进行了两次深入的交流谈话，最后决定和平分手。”  
“那么，中校，你是否还和那名让你痴迷的男子有联系？”  
“我们经常联系，每天都有交流。”  
“你觉得这会不会影响你的工作效率，以及你和你的舰长同为指挥系统的关系？”  
“否定的，医生。”  
“最后一个问题，你觉得你的舰长，那个失踪已久却依旧让人忘不掉的James·T·Kirk是一个怎样的人？”  
“.......我很难做出客观的回答。”  
“今天就到这里吧，Spock中校。”  
“是。”  
04  
回廊深处传来不太清晰的脚步声，Spock忍不住加快了步伐。他已经准备好了所需的事宜，而且今天将会无人打扰。Jim就在他的住所里等着他回去，精心准备的一切都是为了现在这一刻的到来，Spock感受到血液中即将兴奋到沸腾的激素，刺激着他的大脑。  
他回到了公寓，输入了密码打开门，Jim微笑地坐在桌子左边的椅子上，一丝不挂，大腿内侧的肌肉紧绷，流畅的线条让Spock心神荡漾不已，他想起了与Jim在前天晚上的约定，那个印在后背的咬痕就是见证。  
Spock的后背贴在门上，缓缓滑下，双膝跪地，他的视线直直地探向那暴露出来的脆弱，还有火热的回应。他开始手脚并用，推开了任何阻挡他前往目标的物件，Jim的袜子，Jim的内裤，Spock的腰带，Spock的外套，纷纷被Spock的四肢驱散堆到了两边清理出一条畅通无阻的道路，他到达了Jim的脚边，低下头吻上了脚背。  
这是不合逻辑的，但他现在已经没有了逻辑，他不需要逻辑，Jim也不需要。Spock沿着Jim脚往上舔吻，着迷地停留在小腿肚绷起的弧度上，然后牙齿轻轻地撞上膝盖骨，Spock摸索着Jim的膝跳反射，手指扣住脚腕，舌尖滑过刚才看过的每一块区域，就连流下的痕迹也像主人一样具有侵略性，侵占了Jim全是的每一处感官。  
“哦，Jim，我的t'hy'la。”Spock极力地吮吸着每一块让他发疯的肉体，他舍不得松口，但是张开嘴巴后看见Jim身上显现出他制造的痕迹，内心的满足感便得到了巨大的充实。  
“快告诉我，你属于我，你属于我！”他用力的摆动着Jim的盆骨，每一下都顶在最深处。  
他要把Jim身上所有不干净的气味都清洗干净，直到Jim被自己的气息所笼罩。  
瓦肯人从不满足。  
是的，对伴侣，他们从不满足。


End file.
